


Inget Nytt

by Caoilainn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: The Abominable Bride, Gen, Metafiction, Missing Scene, Suicidal Thoughts, Swedish translation
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caoilainn/pseuds/Caoilainn
Summary: Svensk översättning av Nothing New, by Solrosan





	Inget Nytt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690032) by [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan). 
  * A translation of [Nothing New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690032) by [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan). 



> This translation came about because I read this on Solrosan's profile page:  
> …if you’re crazy enough to translate something to Swedish you’ll have to tell me.

~*~

 

221b Baker Street. Johns hem när han var hemifrån. Eller hans andra hem. Hans tidigare hem? Det var svårt att säga. Nuförtiden, när han sa att han skulle gå hem, så menade han aldrig Baker Street, men det kändes fortfarande som hemma. Han kände sig _som_ hemma här – åtminstone efter Sherlock kom tillbaka. Baker Street kändes som hemma igen.

 

Nu sov Mary i hans gamla säng uppe i hans gamla rum – med en av Sherlocks kuddar mellan sina knän – som såg nästan exakt likadant ut som det hade innan Sherlock hoppade från taket. John hade lämnat kvar nästan allt när han flyttade ut första gången. Han hade planerat att komma tillbaka och hämta det, men han gjorde det aldrig, och att ha allting här hade kommit till nytta efter…efter…Gud, han hade fortfarande problem med att ens säga det tyst för sig själv. Det hade kommit till nytta efter att han upptäckte vem som skjutit Sherlock, och John inte hade kunnat se på sin fru utan att vilja göra henne fysiskt illa. Baker Street, och det andra sovrummet där uppe, hade varit praktiskt när han inte kunde lita på att han inte skulle bli våldsam mot Mary. Det andra sovrummet där uppe, de hade verkligen behövt det.

 

John hade dragit in en stol från köket in till Sherlocks sovrum. Han förklarade det med det med det faktum att Sherlock fortfarande befann sig i riskzonen och att han behövde övervakas. Det var därför John satt där och räknade sin väns andetag medan han sov. Det var inte ens i närheten av att vara sant och John visste det. Detta var tredje gången på mindre än ett år som han vakade över Sherlock medan han sov, såg hans bröstkorg röra sig upp och ner bara för att vara säker på att han inte var död. John visste precis varför han satt här, och det hade väldigt lite att göra med att kontrollera hans fysiska hälsa.

 

_Han var hög innan han klev på planet._

 

De hade varit tvungna att tvinga Sherlock tillbaka hit. Han hade pratat med Lestrade på telefonen (och alla andra som svarade på hans samtal) för att få tag på inspelningen av Moriarty. Han ville veta hur sändningen hade blivit hackad – eller vem som hade mutats till att trycka på startknappen. Något om att allting inte alltid behövde vara så förslaget och att muta svagbegåvade människor var ett lätt sätt att skapa illusionen av makt som man inte nödvändigtvis besatt. John hade inte lyckats följa den specifika harangen.

 

De hade tvingat honom tillbaka till Baker Street, och han hade gått med på Johns hälsokontroll – men inte förrän John hade börjat räkna punkterna på listan. Den sabla listan! John litade inte alltid på sina farmaceutiska kunskaper, men han hade ofta läst på om Klass A narkotika efter Sherlocks första Farliga Natt. Det, plus listan och det faktum att Mycroft verkade lita på dess innehåll (vilket John inte var säker på att han gjorde), var anledningen till att han lät sig övertalas till att inte ge Sherlock ett riktigt drogtest. Det borde besvära John hur många gånger som han låtit Sherlock övertyga honom om att inte ta honom till sjukhuset, men det gjorde det inte. Inte så länge Sherlock lät sig undersökas åtminstone. Och så länge han inte upptäckte något fel. Eller livshotande fel. Sherlock var fortfarande hög, på droger och mitt uppe i ett fall, och John bara…

 

Vad Mary kan ha sagt till honom som fick honom att duscha och gå till sängs var mer än John förstod.

 

_Du läste Johns blogg – berättelsen om hur ni träffades._

 

John hade ett obscent fullt glas whiskey i handen. Han hade hällt upp det så snart de andra två hade somnat, men två timmar senare hade han fortfarande inte druckit från det. Han hade en åttamånaders gravid hustru där uppe och en vän som tagit en överdos bara några timmar tidigare så det kändes inte rätt; ifall något skulle hända så kunde han inte ha druckit. Inte för att han hade en bil. Om något skulle hända så skulle han bli tvungen att ringa efter en taxi eller en ambulans…eller Mycroft. Och hans mobil låg i vardagsrummet. Fortfarande. Gravid hustru och knarkande vän. Det var lika med ingen alkohol.

 

Han hade aldrig sett Sherlock som självmordsbenägen. Någonsin. Självdestruktiv, ja, men John hade alltid trott att han var för självbetagen för att begå självmord och det hade inte funnits några tecken. John visste det, eftersom Sherlock hade tagit livet av sig framför ögonen på honom och John hade tillbringat flera år med att tänka tillbaka på varje interaktion de haft för att se vad han missat. Vartenda samtal han kom ihåg, varenda notering i vartenda fall. Varenda gång någon kallade honom missfoster, varenda gång Lestrade skickade bort honom från brottsplatser. Varenda gång John gick ut på date. Varenda gång de bråkat. Varenda gång han hade varit brysk mot Molly. Allt. John hade gått igenom allt, igen och igen, så han visste med säkerhet att Sherlock inte hade visat tecken på att vara självmordsbenägen innan han kastade sig från byggnaden.

 

Och ändå hade han gjort det.

 

Nu satt John här, med en whiskey han inte tänkte dricka, och gjorde samma sak med året som gått. För Sherlock hade försökt ta livet av sig idag. Framför ögonen på honom. Igen. Och precis som förra gången hade John inte sett tecknen. Förra gången hade han inte sett tecknen eftersom det inte funnits några. Sherlock hade inte varit självmordsbenägen, han hade inte tagit sitt liv.

 

Idag? John visste inte vad han skulle hantera denna dag.

 

_Han kunde inte tagit allt det där under de sista fem minuterna._

 

Listan på substanser som Sherlock tagit gjorde sig hela tiden påmind. Sherlock måste ha varit fast besluten att få tag på allt det där medan han satt isolerad. Han måste verkligen velat bli hög. Vem hade hjälpt honom? Det var fan inte Mycroft (som, såvitt John visste, var den enda personen som hade fått lov att träffa honom). John förstod, på ett mer personligt plan än han hade önskat, precis hur mycket Sherlocks drogmissbruk sårade Mycroft, hur mycket det slet på honom. Inte på grund av att Mycroft öppnat sig för honom om det, utan för att även John hade ett yngre syskon med missbruksproblem. Så nej, det var inte Mycroft som hade hjälpt honom.

 

Och ändå hade Sherlock fått tag på tillräckligt med tabletter för att döda honom. Och han hade tagit alla. John hade gått igenom hans fickor så snart de kom tillbaka till Baker Street och hade inte hittat något. Sherlock hade tagit tillräckligt med tabletter för att ta livet av sig. Han hade tagit tillräckligt för att ta livet av sig.

 

_Jag gjorde mig besväret med att ta en överdos bara för att bevisa det._

 

Han hade tagit tillräckligt för att ta livet av sig. John kunde inte ta in det. Inte för att han, som förra gången inte kunde förstå varför, utan för att efter ha suttit i timmar i mörkret bredvid Sherlocks säng tyckte han sig kunna _inse_ varför. Han hade suttit här, noterat Sherlocks varje andetag, och gått igenom de senaste månaderna i minnet och…han såg det. I efterhand såg han det.

 

_Kanske._

 

Sherlock skulle aldrig bekräfta att han gjort det med vilje. John ville tro honom. John ville verkligen, verkligen tro att Sherlock inte medvetet tagit en överdos, men…

 

_Ta hand om honom. Snälla?_

 

Om John hade varit sin egen patient, så skulle han sagt till honom att han inte skulle klandra sig själv, att det inte var hans fel. Alla ansvarar för sina egna handlingar. Som bror till en missbrukare så visste han att Mycrofts ord ’om att ingen kan bedra som en missbrukare’ var sanna. Att Sherlock svalde nog med tabletter för en överdos, för att eventuellt dö, medan han läste hans blogg efter att de sagt sina sista farväl? John svalde tjockt. Han må vara en icke observant idiot, men det fanns ingen chans att han inte kunde se vad det betydde.

 

_Eftersom detta troligtvis kommer bli den sista konversationen jag har med John Watson, så kanske du ursäktar om vi tar några minuter?_

 

Sherlock rörde på sig, men vaknade inte. John höll andan till dess att Sherlock lagt sig tillrätta igen. Han hade redan förlorat Sherlock på riktigt två gånger (vilket i sig självt var löjeväckande). Två gånger hade han varit tvungen att säga adjö och föreställa sig sitt liv utan honom. Och utöver det hade han nästan förlorat honom tre gånger till. Och han hade _aldrig_ – nej vänta, det stämde inte.

 

Ungefär tre månader efter Sherlocks begravning hade John funderat på självmord. Han hade hittat Sherlocks samling av oxycodone – förskrivet av dr John H. Watson – och under fem dagar hade John gått omkring med tillräckligt med tabletter i fickan för att ta livet av sig själv två gånger om. Men tabletter hade aldrig varit hans tillvägagångssätt, och Lestrade hade gjort det fullständigt klart att pistolen han inte visste någonting om låg säker i hans personliga vapenskåp.

 

Det fanns inga lösningar i natt. Inga svar. Sherlock hade ett nytt fall. Han skulle gå vidare i morgon som om det som hänt idag var oväsentligt. Han skulle vifta bort var enda en av Johns invändningar som om de var oviktiga. Han skulle kasta undan dem som han hade kastat undan listan på planet, se dem som obetydliga och fokusera på fallet. John hade ingen aning om han gjorde det. Han hade ignorerat många saker, låtsats som han inte sett många dumheter, men det här…? Han behövde prata med Sherlock om det här, oavsett om Sherlock ville lyssna eller inte.

 

_Östanvinden tar oss alla tillslut._

Innan solen gick upp tömde John glaset med whiskey.


End file.
